Hidden Feelings
by Ava Lynn
Summary: Shego and Junior go on a cruise together One night there is a storm and everyone drowns but Shego. She is all alone on an island when Drakken comes to save her! But what happens when they get stuck on the island and they start to fall in love? DrakkenXShe
1. introduction

Hidden Feelings: Introduction  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Shego stared out the large glassy windows of Dr. Drakken's lab. The rain slowly dripped down the gutters, making a gurgling drip-drop sound. That was how Shego felt. On the outside she looked perfectly normal, just a little dazed. But on the inside, her heart was crying.   
  
For the past two months, she had worked for the elderly man, Senor Senior Senior, tutoring his son, Senor Senior Junior, in the art of villainy. It was all very well, in the beginning.   
  
But soon Shego and Junior fell in love with each other, and Senor Senior Senior, feeling that Shego was not doing her job well enough, fired her, and forbid her to ever see Junior again.  
  
Although this truly broke her heart, Shego did not burst into tears, or show any of her feelings at all. She had had a tough life, and during her childhood she had learned to conceal her feelings well within her.  
  
There was a crash from where Drakken was working across from Shego at the table. "Shego!" he yelled at her, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Shego asked, not paying attention.  
  
"Shego have you been listening to anything I have said?"   
  
"What? Oh, yeah." Shego replied, trying to cover up the fact that she had not been listening.  
  
Drakken looked at her oddly. "Shego are you okay? You seem a little sad." He reached out at touched her gloved hand gently. That got her attention. Shego looked up, and for a moment their eyes met, and Shego felt this odd sensation deep in her stomach, but only for a second. She gave Drakken a stern look, and he moved his hand. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Uhh...Sorry." Drakken muttered at last. Shego didn't say anything back. She got up from the table and thought of something to say to excuse herself.   
  
"I um... gotta go make a phone call," she said slowly as she left the room.   
  
She did have to call Junior anyway. She missed not seeing him so much it was unbearable.  
  
Drakken didn't call after her. He just sighed and put his head in his hands. He had always loved Shego from the day her saw her. If only she knew...  
  
________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
________________  
  
This was only the introduction...I hope you liked it! Chapter 1 will be up soon! R&R!  
  
(I'm still working on Valentine's Day, so there may be a chapter up every other day instead of every day.) 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
I HOUR LATER...  
  
"Well, can I have the next month off?" Shego asked her boss hopefully.  
  
Drakken had been pondering this for the last five minutes and now Shego awaited her answer. I really want to give her what she wants, thought Drakken. But for this reason? A whole month on a cruise ship with that spoiled billionare's son?  
  
"Please?" begged Shego, "Please? It would mean so much to Junior and me."  
  
Half of Drakken wanted to let her go, but then the other part of him said, 'Are you kidding? You can't give her a whole month off to go on a date! She'll come back engaged, pregnant, and she'll forget about me! You know you love her so just tell her!'   
  
Drakken took a deep breath "Um, Shego, I -"  
  
"Drakken, just tell me, do I get the time off or not?"  
  
Drakken sighed. "Fine, you can go on your vacation with Junior or whatever."  
  
Shego beamed. "Thanks Dr. D!" She leaned over his desk and pecked his cheek.   
  
As she walked off she said, "And it's a good thing you're letting me, too, because if you haid said no, I would have walked right out of here and gone anyway."   
  
She stepped out of Drakken's office, shutting the door behind her and leaving Drakken alone, his hand on his cheek, and his soft black eyes staring dreamily off into space.  
  
______________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
_______________  
  
I know that was super short, but I had to end it here for two reasons. One, The next part takes place 2 weeks later, and Two, the next chapter is really, really long!  
  
So please do not give up on this story! I'm working hard on the next part! R&R! :)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW!) 


	3. Chapter 2

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I JUST LOVE REVIEWS SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!  
  
OK... Chapter 2... :)  
  
___________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
___________  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
After a long plane ride and a taxi to the Hawaiian dock where the cruise ship would leave, Shego sat down on a bench to wait for Junior. But it was getting late, and she was starting to lose hope of him ever coming at all. Just as the cruise ship was readying to leave, Junior came running up to her, his arms wide open. He took Shego in them and held her tight.   
  
When he finally released her he said, "I'm sorry I'm so late. Father kept questioning me on where I was going, and I had to make up lots of excuses."  
  
"Figures." Shego muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.  
  
Then she took Junior by the hand and they walked toward the ship together. Junior let go of Shego's hand and stopped to look around. "I've never been to Hawaii before." He said, fascinated by his surroundings.   
  
"Come on!" Shego called from the boat impatiently. "They're going to leave without us!"  
  
Junior hurried up the ramp onto the ship, and they settled down on the deck of the ship, in some seats.   
  
The cruise ship started to move, making a small breeze blow Shego's beautiful long hair. Junior tucked a long strand of loose hair behind Shego's ear and then kissed her softly.  
  
This is going to be the best vacation ever! Thought Shego, as she enjoyed every bit of Junior's kiss.  
  
Little did she notice the Grey storm clouds building up in layers above.  
  
______________  
  
Back in Middleton, Drakken was in his lair looking at old photos of him and Shego in his scrap book. He turned the page, and then came to his favorite picture. It was of the time they went swimming at the beach last year for Drakken's birthday. It had been so much fun. The cake, the water fight he and Shego had, and the Kim Possible pinata.   
  
It was also the only time Drakken had ever seen Shego in a swimsuit. And he thought she looked spectacular. He sighed and closed the book.  
  
He missed Shego more than ever right now. He decided to go take a long, hot bath to help him relax, and get his mind off Shego.  
  
"Maybe with a bit of luck I'll drown." He muttered to himself.   
  
__________  
  
While Drakken was in Middleton, suffering, Shego was having one of the most romantic evenings in her life. The cruise ship had an indoor pool, and many small private hot tubs. Junior had payed for the best of everything, including personal waiters and servants.   
  
Shego and Junior were in the largest private hot tub on the ship, drinking the finest wine, and eating the best quality appetizers.  
  
Junior reached his arm around Shego's shoulder, and crawled his fingers up her neck.  
  
"Having fun?" He asked her, in that super-cute accent of his.  
  
"Yeah." Shego replied happily, taking another sip of wine, and resting her head on Junior's shoulder.  
  
Just then, a loud crack of thunder roared from above. Shego jumped a little, and Junior stood up, panicking.   
  
"What?" Shego questioned, bewildered at Junior's strange behavior.   
  
"I left my CD collection on the deck in the rain!" Junior exclaimed, Jumping out of the hot tub so fast he splashed water everywhere, including all over Shego's hair and face.  
  
This really ticked her off. "Well, obviously you care more about your stupid CD collection than me!" She yelled after him.  
  
Junior didn't hear. And if he did he ignored her.  
  
Shego was beginning to feel absolutely miserable. She sighed. "I wish Dr. D was here." "Wait! Did I just say I wished Drakken was here?" She shook her head. "What is wrong with you Shego?"  
  
___________  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I wish Shego was here. " Muttered Drakken, who was mopping up water around the bath tub. "To scream at me." He added with a chuckle. "Like last time I overflowed the tub."  
  
He smiled at these fond memories of Shego, (mostly of her screaming) but her loved her all the same. Even when he was taking a beating from her with her harsh words and excessive violence.  
  
_________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
__________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I must go now, I have Gymnastics. I'm sorry I didn't get to updating "Valentine's day". I will tomorrow though, for sure! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

_______________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
_______________________  
  
BANG! CRASH!   
  
Shego jumped out of the hot tub and ran up onto the deck to see what all the noise was.  
  
Everyone was screaming, and a few people had fallen into the water.   
  
The cruise ship had been struck by lightning, there was a fire on board, and the boat itself was rapidly tipping.  
  
Shego looked around for Junior, but didn't see him.  
  
Shego knew that in a few minutes, or even seconds, the ship would sink, and be history. All the people going down with it.  
  
She had no other choice...   
  
Diving head first into the water she swam as fast as she could, far away from the boat, towards shore; a very small island about two miles away.  
  
_______  
  
Shego swam non-stop for a whole half hour. Then she began to feel tired. There was still a ways to go to get to shore. But Shego was determined to survive. She turned around to look at the ship. It had disappeared. Sunk. Deep under the ocean. And Junior had gone down with it.   
  
Shego felt her heart sink deeper than the ship. She knew she had to carry on. But for what? She knew she could not stay afloat too much longer. She might as well just let herself die. But she was afraid. Deep down, she was terrified of death.  
  
She turned back around and looked towards shore. It was far away. Too far away. She had to rest.   
  
Looking around, she spotted some sort of rock boulder in the middle of the ocean, with some plants growing around it.  
  
Maybe I can rest on that for a minute or too, Shego thought, swimming over to it.   
  
She reached out to grab the rock; it was slippery, and wet. As her hands pulled her body in, closer to the slimy rock, a plant vine, snagged around the tie-back neck part of her swimsuit, pulling her under the water. Shego, out of instinct, panicked.   
  
Every time she tried to swim up, the thick, prickly vine of the plant pulled her back, like a dog on a chain.  
  
Her brain was starting to lose oxygen, and her heart could not beat many more times...  
  
I'm going to die. I know it. Thought Shego as she made one final attempt to pull the vines loose. She had tried everything she could to free her swimsuit.   
  
(Which by the way was a bikini.)   
  
She tugged and yanked on the swim top, trying to peel it off with the little strength she had left. At last she succeeded, and concentrated hard on swimming up.  
  
Up and up, trying to make it to the top. Trying to escape death, and possibly hell. At the surface, Shego tried to catch her breath. She was hungry, tired, and half dead. All alone in the middle of the ocean. What could be worse?  
  
Shego felt like crying. She didn't. Instead, she swam towards shore, possibly a place with hope.  
  
_______  
  
Shego was barely alive when she felt her body wash up on something solid, sandy, and dry.  
  
She couldn't move. She was too exhausted. After a few minutes everything went black.   
  
______  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
______  
  
Please review! :) Oh, and I have serious writer's block on "Valentine's day." So that's why I haven't updated it yet. sorry. :( 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
__________  
  
2 am...  
  
Drakken had fallen asleep on the couch, the remote control in his hand. He had been watching the news and it had been so boring that he had dozed off. Just then his eyelids fluttered, and he slowly woke up.   
  
He felt groggy, and a little sick. Maybe it was the pizza. It seemed kind of stale, but Drakken had been too lazy and depressed to cook.   
  
Oh well, he thought, heading upstairs. I'll feel better tomorrow.  
  
Although he knew perfectly well that his head would ache and his heart would cry, until Shego returned.  
  
He was turning the door knob to his room when he heard the news reporter on the television say, "World wide breaking news; The Hawaiian cruise ship number 34 has been reported missing. It appears that it has disappeared in the middle of the ocean."  
  
It took Drakken a few seconds to comprehend this. Then it clicked. Shego had gone on the cruise ship 34! Shego's been shipwrecked!   
  
Shego is tough! Thought Drakken desperately. She can't have drowned!   
  
But the back of his mind was in panic. 'What if she's dead? What if she's gone!' It screamed at him. He grabbed a towel, and his water bottle; that was in reach and ran out the door and into his helicopter.  
  
____  
  
Flying high above the ocean, Drakken mapped the spot where the ship had disappeared. Soon he was directly over it. He looked out the window. In the dim light he could see only one island, apparently deserted. And that's where he was headed.  
  
____  
  
He landed the helicopter on the beach and hopped out, taking his few items he had brought along, with him.  
  
The island looked a lot bigger to Drakken now that he was standing on it. He didn't quite know when to start.  
  
There was the jungle part, and there was the beach part, where he was standing. Then of course... there was the possibility that Shego was not on this island at all, and that she had-   
  
Well, thought Drakken nervously, I won't jump to conclusions.  
  
He started to walk along the beach, looking for any signs of Shego. A footprint, a piece of clothing... anything. He walked for what seemed like hours. The sun had now fully risen in the sky.  
  
"I'll go and look in the jungle area now." Drakken mumbled to himself as he turned towards the wild bushes and palm trees. But something made him turn back. He had caught a glimpse of something- or someone on the sand in the distance. It was Shego! He was sure of it!  
  
Running towards her, he prayed for her to be alive. Finally he slowed down to a walk as he neared her. Sure enough, he was altogether correct. It was Shego alright.  
  
Kneeling down in the coarse, dry sand next to the most beautiful person in the world, (Or at least in his eyes) Drakken reached out and touched Shego's face.   
  
It was warm. He sighed in relief. For a moment he had thought that she was dead!   
  
Then, suddenly realizing that Shego was half naked, he quickly covered her up with the towel. Although he thought she was the most desirable person he had ever lay-ed his eyes on, and he could have gazed at her gorgeous body forever, he had never seen her like this before. And he certainly did not want to be accused of looking at her on purpose.  
  
"What am I doing standing here?" Drakken asked himself, angry that he had not taken immediate action. "I should be trying to wake her up!" And with that he took out his water bottle, and poured some on the corner of the towel, moving it just for a second, so he could wipe her forehead.  
  
After a few minutes he replaced the towel over Shego's shoulder's and chest, as she started to stir.  
  
_________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! :) 


	6. Chapter 5

__________  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
__________  
  
Shego half opened her eyes to see Drakken kneeling over her, his hand resting on her forehead. "Drakken? Where are we? Are we dead?" Shego asked, struggling to sit up.  
  
Drakken smiled and removed his hand from her face. "No. You're not dead." He handed her the water bottle. "Here drink some water."   
  
With the help of Drakken, Shego drank the water thirstily. She felt like she needed it.  
  
After she had finished, she began to feel a little better. It was then that she realized that she was barely wearing anything, and she hurriedly covered herself up fully with the towel.  
  
Shego looked up at Drakken. Everything was coming back to her now. The shipwreck, then how Junior had sunk deep under the dark blue waves of water, and how she would never ever see him again!   
  
Oh well, Shego thought, pushing Junior out of her mind. Maybe it was for the best.   
  
"How did you find me here?" Shego asked Drakken, thinking it best to keep Junior out of the conversation.   
  
"I-" Drakken started to say, but he was cut off by Shego, something had just occurred to her.  
  
"You didn't...touch me...did you? Questioned Shego, hoisting the small towel around her upper body tighter, so Drakken couldn't possibly see anything.  
  
Drakken looked shocked. "No, No, of course not Shego!" Drakken replied defensively. "I didn't even LOOK I swear!"  
  
"Okay..." Was all Shego said in reply. She was too weak to argue. "Can you get us out of here now?"   
  
"No problem Shego." Drakken said proudly, "I brought transportation."  
  
"Yeah?" replied Shego, a little mockingly. "And did you also bring something for me to wear? Or was that what the towel was for?"   
  
Uhh. Drakken groaned silently. Why did Shego always have to mock him? He didn't want to make her any more frustrated and angry at him, so he took off the soft blue T-shirt that he was wearing and handed it to her. Then he turned his back as she slipped it on over her head. It fell down to her thigh.  
  
Shego looked down at the ground. She had just mocked Drakken. Yet, he had just done the sweetest thing for her. Right now she was feeling the strangest feeling. It was one of guilt and thankfulness. She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around.. "Thanks." She muttered, still staring at the ground.   
  
"Don't worry about it Shego." said Drakken happily. "You can thank me later, after we get off this island."  
  
"Right." Shego nodded, grinning. That was SO Drakken.   
  
_________   
  
Sorry that was so short! I G2G for today!!!! Later!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :) 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Drakken was helping Shego walk toward the helicopter. His arm was locked tightly around her waist, taking care that she did not fall. She was extremely weak from all the stress her body had been under; trying not to drown, over the past day.  
  
Shego was very glad that Drakken had come to save her, and now that she thought about it, she realized that without him she would have died.   
  
Turning her head towards Drakken, she looked him straight in the eyes. They were sparkling and dazzling dark mysterious lonesome eyes. To Shego, they looked so sad and un-loved... she felt sorry for him.   
  
She could tell from the starved hungry gaze that swallowed her whenever she looked him in the eyes, that no one had ever truly loved him before. He had probably never even kissed anyone before...  
  
Suddenly, Shego realized the thoughts she had been thinking, and shook them off. She felt odd in a way she had never felt before. What was she doing thinking about Drakken that way? 'I mean...' she thought, 'This is DRAKKEN! His niceness will only last a second, Shego, you'll see.' Shego told her self uneasily.  
  
After walking a little farther, the two reached the helicopter. The wonderful little machine that would fly them back to the lair, home.  
  
Drakken helped Shego in, then jumped into his seat and started up the motor.  
  
It didn't start.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 7

___________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
____________  
  
Drakken gulped. He had forgotten to refuel the helicopter. He looked down at the fuel gage. The small red needle pointed to the dreaded word,empty. He was doomed. How could he tell Shego? She was counting on him to get her off the island, and to some medical attention!   
  
"So?" Asked Shego impatiently, "What's the hold up?"   
  
"Well..." Drakken said slowly, "We are sort of...kind of..."  
  
"Yes?" Shego persisted, wanting to get a move on.   
  
Fine. Thought Drakken, I'll say it straight out. "Well Shego, I have some bad news." He continued, this time faster than before. "We are, well, out of gas."   
  
Shego raised an eyebrow at him, not believing the words that he had just said. "Seriously, do you expect me to believe that you are that stupid NOT TO REFUEL THE HELICOPTER BEFORE YOU LEFT?" She was yelling now. Stupidity made her furious.  
  
"Shego, Shego, calm down!" Drakken said soothingly, rubbing Shego's arm to try and calm her down.  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Shego screeched louder than a person who had just been through trauma was expected to scream. "AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" She added, punching him hard in the stomach.   
  
She jumped out of the helicopter and ran, unsteadily, as fast as she could. Until she suddenly felt sick... and vomited in the bushes. Then she fell down. Wishing she would die.  
  
____________________________  
  
An hour later Drakken found her.   
  
She was laying on her back, eyes half-closed, and her face was as white as a ghost.   
  
Drakken had saw that she had been sick, and he cleaned her up with the towel quickly, then carried her back to the helicopter and lay her out across the seats.   
  
She was aware of what was happening. Drakken knew this much, so he kept his distance. He had studied medical stuff back in school, and he knew that Shego was in shock.   
  
He gave her awhile to rest and gain back some of her strength, and then sat her up and scooted in the helicopter with her.   
  
Shego turned her head away from Drakken, and avoided eye contact at all cost. "Shego?" Drakken started, "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"Talk about what?" asked Shego, getting a little angry.  
  
"Junior."  
  
"What about Junior?"  
  
"I know something's up Shego." Drakken persisted. "I know you are in shock from all this, but, I can't help feeling you're distressed about something else. Is it the fact that Junior's gone, Shego? C'mon, lets talk. I'm here. You can get it all out."  
  
"It's NOT JUNIOR." said Shego angrily. "I'm FINE without him. I can cope. I guess I've just been feeling off lately, that's all. It's NOTHING TO DO WITH JUNIOR!"  
  
"OK Shego, I just thought I'd check." Drakken said, scooting back, away from Shego, so she could not hurt him.   
  
He decided to end the conversation there.   
  
He had tried to help Shego, yet she didn't seem to want helping, and it didn't help that they were all alone on an un-charted island.   
  
They would need food, and water! They had to survive! But how?   
  
He turned to Shego to see that she had fallen asleep. She must be exhausted, he thought. He had to get her something to eat and drink.  
  
So he set of on a mission...a mission to survive!  
  
_________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
_________ 


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
___________  
  
Deep among the trees and bushes, Drakken crept along, keeping an eye out for food, while the other eye kept a look out for potential danger.  
  
He wasn't used to this kind out weather outdoors; it was hot, sweltering hot. And he was thirsty. Maybe there was stream of clear water or something, somewhere on this island. He hoped so, as they couldn't drink the ocean; it was salty.  
  
He walked for what seemed like hours, and didn't find any water or food. But just then, like an answer to his prayers, he spotted a coconut tree in the distance. Drakken started to get excited. Maybe they would not starve after all. If he could just reach the coconuts...  
  
As he walked up to the tree, he saw a tiny monkey, nestled up near the tree tops. It seemed harmless, but as soon as Drakken touched the coconut tree, the monkey threw a coconut at him.   
  
"OW!!!!"   
  
It had hit him in the face. "Stupid monkey! I can see why the buffoon hates them so much."  
  
The monkey threw another large coconut at Drakken, this time it hit him in a very sensitive place. He howled with pain. " OUCH!!!! YOU IDIOT MONKEY, YOU!"  
  
Drakken hoisted his pants that were falling down, up his waist indignantly.   
  
"At least I have some coconuts now." he muttered, bending down painfully and picking them up.   
  
Walking back to the helicopter,he tried to hurry. He wanted to make it back to Shego before dark...  
  
___________  
  
Sorry that was so short! I've G2G now, see ya later! PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll put another chapter up very soon! 


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
_________  
  
The sun was beginning to set when Drakken finally reached the helicopter. Shego was awake, and she was siting in the helicopter,resting.   
  
Drakken handed her one of the coconuts; he had smashed one open on a huge rock on the way back. Shego took it without saying anything and ate it silently, making sure to make no eye contact with Drakken. She was still furious at him.  
  
_____  
  
After Drakken had drank the milk out of his coconut, he felt better, and ready to go to sleep for the night.   
  
There was only one problem- the helicopter was small, and only big enough for one person to lay down in. Unless he and Shego squeezed in together, but that would involve them lying next to each other, and Drakken was sure Shego did NOT want to do that. So he decided to give her the entire helicopter. He would sleep outside.  
  
After saying "Goodnight" to Shego, (And getting no reply) Drakken settled down on the sand. It was hard and cold. The wind was blowing pretty hard now, and it was no longer warm out. In fact the temperature had dropped a considerable amount that night.   
  
Drakken knew that he would have to build a shelter, if he wanted to stay warm at all.   
  
In the dim light, he set out into the bushy jungle part of the island to get some equipment to build his shelter with.  
  
_____  
  
He followed the same path he had gone before, (avoiding the monkey in the coconut tree) and collected long sturdy sticks, leaves and other things he thought would be useful for his house.   
  
This is going to be so cool! Drakken thought to himself, walking back up his trail to the helicopter. Just wait until Shego sees my grand forest mansion!  
  
_____  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Darn sticks!" Drakken muttered, as he TRYED to build his mansion.   
  
It was the middle of the night, and so far he had only succeeded in making a big messy pile of sticks and leaves, much less a mansion.  
  
After fumbling over the sticks that kept breaking, and the leaves that kept tearing, for another hour or so, Drakken got so tired, he just dropped dead asleep on the disgusting rotten pile of wood.   
  
_____  
  
In the morning, Shego awoke and found him asleep there...  
  
_____  
  
"Dr. Drakken! Wake up! It's almost mid-day, and your hair smells like rotting logs from all this moldy wood!"  
  
Drakken half opened his eyes, and saw a happy, much better looking Shego, staring down at him, laughing.   
  
Surely she remembered what had happened last night. Surely she remembered, their argument, and how she wasn't speaking to him anymore. What was up with her? Last night she was a grumpy, moody wreck. And this morning she was happy, playful, and in a teasing sort of mood.   
  
Drakken pondered this for awhile, and then he finally came to the conclusion that he would never understand women.  
  
That morning, after Drakken had had a quick wash-up in the ocean, a close encounter with a snake, and more monkey trouble, Drakken and Shego ate bananas and drank coconut milk for breakfast.  
  
Later, the two went on an adventure hike, for fun. They found a wild grape plant, and ate rich, ripe grapes, while basking in the sunshine, and chatting away.   
  
The entire day was great. The only down part of it was that Shego had been sick after breakfast at one point, and then she got angry at Drakken for asking if she was okay.  
  
But her anger didn't last for long. And Drakken was thankful for that!  
  
___________________ 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
That night, the temperature dropped dramatically.   
  
Drakken was freezing cold, he couldn't sleep. And although Shego was in the shelter of the helicopter, she found herself un-able to sleep too.   
  
At last she got tired of tossing and turning, and exited the helicopter, to see if by any chance Drakken was awake too. She figured it was better to have some one to talk to, rather than no one.   
  
The very second Shego opened the door, a huge shiver went through her; it was that cold.   
  
I wonder if Drakken's alright, she thought, getting slightly worried without realizing it.  
  
"Shego?"   
  
It was Drakken. His voice pierced the night's silence unexpectedly, making Shego jump.  
  
"Oh, it's just you." she said, panting. "You made me jump!"   
  
"It's the middle of the night." Said Drakken. He sounded a little annoyed, yet concerned too. "Can't you sleep?"   
  
He was going to point out that SHE had the warmth of the helicopter, not him. Yet... he decided not to.  
  
"I've been having trouble sleeping lately." Shego stated simply. "I just came to check on you."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"So...uh... What's up?" Shego found herself speaking awkwardly, which was strange. She usually felt quite comfortable around Drakken.  
  
"Nothing much." Replied Drakken. "Just trying to get some sleep- which is hard since it's so cold out here." He shivered, uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry." Shego was starting to feel guilty for leaving Drakken to face the cold. "Would you like to come in the helicopter to keep warm?... With me?" She asked him slowly.  
  
Drakken's whole face lit up. Of course Shego couldn't see it, but she figured he was happy.   
  
"I'd love to!" Drakken exclaimed, then suddenly realized how lame he must have sounded. "I mean... sure!"  
  
They clambered back into the tiny helicopter, and each took a seat, trying to get comfortable, which was hard, since the inside of the minuscule plane was not built with room.   
  
Drakken glanced over at Shego, (he could see inside the helicopter because it had a light in it) and saw an expression of discomfort on her face. He instantly felt worried, what was up with Shego? She still did not seem her normal healthy, fit self.  
  
"Shego?" He asked her as gently as he could possibly manage, "Are you alright? Is anything wrong?"   
  
"Oh, it's just my back." She replied quietly, "I have this weird cramp."   
  
Maybe it was her period, she thought. It HAD been a long time since she'd had it, and it should have been here by now already. How was she going to deal with THAT? She had never thought about all this complicated stuff.   
  
She sighed, and Drakken looked even more worried. "Shego, are you sure you are alright?"   
  
"I'm fine." Shego insisted, "But I guess I could do with lying down, if you'd make some room for me."   
  
It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
Drakken scooted over as much as he could to give Shego some room to lie down. Then he gradually lay down next to her, trying to keep some distance between them for personal space.   
  
Their faces were inches apart.  
  
"Dr. D?" Shego asked quietly, "Do you think we'll ever get off this island?  
  
Drakken paused for a moment, biting his lip. Then he finally put one arm around Shego protectively and said, "Don't worry Shego, I promise, we will get off this island. Soon. Tomorrow, we'll start planning."  
  
And with that, snuggled up close to the one he loved, Drakken fell asleep. 


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
_____________  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the island...  
  
________________  
  
Under the cover of darkness, a young man, crawled ashore. He had been floating on a large piece of wood off the sunken ship for nearly two whole days. But now, he clambered up the beach and into the jungle, very much alive. He knew what he was after...   
  
________________  
  
  
  
(Later that day...)  
  
"Shego?!" Drakken's voice broke the morning's silence, he sounded worried. He had woken up a few minutes ago and Shego was no where to be seen.  
  
Just then, she came tumbling out of the bushes and into Drakken's arms. She wiped her mouth with a shaky hand.  
  
"Shego," Drakken started to ask, but then stopped because he knew what was wrong. "You've been sick again, haven't you."  
  
Shego nodded. "But really, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Shego said nodding again. "But... I think that...never mind."  
  
Drakken was going to insist that he knew everything that was wrong, but then he noticed the position that they were standing in, and got really embarrassed.   
  
Shego's arms were tangled around his neck, and his hands were resting on her waist where he could feel her hips come out in a perfect curve. He stepped away, quickly.   
  
Drakken's cheeks started to burn. He was blushing. "So," He said awkwardly, "I've got an idea of how we're going to get off this island. Want to hear it?"  
  
"Alright." Shego agreed. "But how about over some breakfast? I'm starved!"   
  
So they had coconuts and bananas for breakfast again as they discussed how they would get off the island. But in the end all they ended up doing was arguing non-stop with each other, and the only thing they agreed on at all was that they were both tired of eating bananas and coconuts all day.  
  
It turned out none of Drakken's plans would have worked anyway, even if they tried them, according to Shego.   
  
His first idea was to make a raft and paddle it back to Middleton.   
  
"Yeah right." Was Shego's response to that. They were thousands of miles away from Middleton! Was Drakken really THAT thick?  
  
His next plan was to catch fish and try to use fish oil to fuel the helicopter. - Stupid  
  
And his final attempt to think up a plan, was to send a monkey to Middleton to get someone to rescue them. - impossible!   
  
They were stuck. Even Shego couldn't think of any logical ways to get off the island.  
  
Drakken and Shego finally agreed that the least they could do to make use of the time they had to spend on the island was to travel all the way around it, in search of more food, and hopefully some non-salty water. 


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
__________  
  
Their journey was put on hold when it came time to decide which path to take.   
  
Drakken wanted to walk up into the thick brush and trees to travel, but Shego insisted that they travel near the water's edge, so they would not get lost.  
  
In the end, the one with the very persuasive Go Team Glow, won the fight.  
  
As the two started walking steadily along the edge of the ocean, Drakken rubbed his sore arm. Shego had scraped him with her glowing fire-like claws, and it had hurt!   
  
He started feeling sorry for himself. It was something that always made him feel better.   
  
Jeez, he thought. Shego did have some nasty mood swings. Her heath was completely better now, and Drakken was starting to wonder if there was something else that was making Shego so unpredictable, and sometimes just downright grumpy, that he didn't know about...  
  
_____  
  
An hour later, the sun was still strong, and they were still on the trail. Nothing had changed. The beach was still, the sky was calm and breezy, and the ocean a deep salty blue.  
  
Shego was so thirsty. She was dying for something to drink. Anything.  
  
And then, as if someone was answering her prayers, she saw water, trickling through the leaves, in the distance. It could mean only one thing- a stream. Fresh water!  
  
Shego grabbed Drakken suddenly by the hand and ran in the direction of the water. They followed the small trickling stream for a few minutes then stopped right in their tracks. Shocked at what they now saw.  
  
A beautiful little rainbow pool of fresh water sparkled in the sunlight in front of their eyes.   
  
It was the most beautiful thing Shego had ever seen, and she jumped in, without thinking.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken yelled for her as she went under, "Shego! I'm coming in to get you, don't worry!"  
  
Drakken jumped in, and was surprised to feel his feet hit the bottom, when his head was still way above the water.   
  
Shego was standing behind him. "It's only four feet deep silly!" She giggled, splashing water at Drakken. "What, did you think I was going to drown or something?"   
  
Drakken blushed. He was so embarrassed. Love does blind you, he thought. He loved Shego so much, he was willing to risk his life for her. He knew he had to tell her, he wanted to...yet he couldn't.  
  
He looked up. Shego was standing under the small waterfall that was splashing slowly over the rocks at the top of the pool of water. She was motioning for him to join her...  
  
_____  
  
For the rest of the day, Drakken and Shego stayed in that pool of water. They drank, they swam, they sat under the waterfall, they did everything- together.  
  
When the sun was setting, they both climbed out of the water, and flopped down in the tangled brush that surrounded the pool. Their clothes were soaking wet. And they were exhausted. But they were happy, and they had had fun.   
  
_____  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
__________  
  
Back on the other side of the island, now closer than ever to Drakken and Shego, was the strange young man that had arrived on the island just the other day.   
  
He was tall, and handsome, and he had blue eyes, and tanned skin.   
  
He was no other than Senor Senior Junior!  
  
While floating in the ocean on the piece of wood that had kept him alive for days, he had spotted Shego on this island. And he was here to find her. He was here to save her!   
  
In the dim morning light, Junior set off on his little mission. He sighed as he walked. Finding Shego would be good, he thought. But if he could get his lost CD collection back, that would be WAY better.  
  
_____  
  
*****************************  
  
Shego yawned and sat up. "Dr. D," She began to say, "I-" Shego could not complete her sentence, as she threw up just then and there, on the spot. Worried thoughts filled her head as she cleaned herself up.   
  
She had been getting sick every morning, and her period was very late. She knew what it meant.  
  
She had to tell Drakken! What would happen if she was right, and she really was- pregnant! She couldn't have a baby here, on an uncharted island.   
  
Drakken was still asleep. Shego's attempts to wake him up had failed.  
  
Walking slowly towards the ocean, other thoughts filled Shego's worried mind. Ones about Drakken. She hadn't told him, but she kept having dreams about him.  
  
Long, soft, sweet romantic ones that at first scared her. But now, she actually enjoyed having them.   
  
Shego closed her eyes, and listened to the sound of the ocean, washing up on the beach.  
  
She sat there for what seemed like forever, when a familiar voice broke the silence.   
  
"Hey."  
  
It was Drakken.   
  
Shego opened her eyes. "Dr. D?"  
  
Drakken sat down next to Shego, and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I have something to tell you." Shego thought she might as well get it over with now, and break the news to Drakken.  
  
"Wait." Drakken commanded gently. "I have something for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at me."   
  
Shego looked up into Drakken's eyes, and he slowly leaned into her, grasping his lips to her's.  
  
Shego got the idea, and surprisingly enough, kissed back. She had no clue why she was doing this at all, it just seemed- right.  
  
"I love you." Drakken whispered as he took a breath, then dove back in for more.   
  
This time, it was Shego who began to deepen the sweet, soft, kiss, and closed her eyes. She knew she loved Drakken back now, she could feel it.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled away. And then burst into tears, sobbing into Drakken's chest.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Drakken, he was shocked. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No... It's just..." Shego sobbed more, unable to control herself. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Her feelings were meant to be hidden! Yet, here she was, crying in front of Drakken, who had just kissed her, and she had kissed him back...  
  
"It's not that I don't love you." Shego blurted out, still crying.   
  
"I do love you. I realize that now. It's just...I feel like I'm cheating you. I'm...I'm pregnant. With Junior's baby. I'm sorry!"   
  
And with that, Shego closed her eyes, and sobbed silently, listening to the beating of Drakken's heart. 


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
__________  
  
"When did this happen?" asked Drakken, who clearly even after many minutes of silence, was still in shock.  
  
"Nearly two months ago, when I was was working at the Senors, and living in their house." Shego sniffed. "I don't know why I did it," She continued. "I hardly even knew him!"  
  
Drakken wrapped his arms around Shego, and pulled her into his lap. "Do you know for sure?"  
  
"No." Replied Shego, "I've been having symptoms for a real long time now, but I didn't piece them together until recently, after we got on the island. I just assume I'm correct."   
  
There was a long silence.   
  
Finally Drakken felt the need to say something."Is there a way of knowing for sure?" he asked cluelessly.   
  
"What do you think?" Shego replied sarcastically, glaring at Drakken. Was he really THAT stupid?  
  
"Um...I guess not?" Drakken muttered under his breath. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see? Right?"  
  
"Right." said Shego, still angry.   
  
She ran all the way back to their "camp" by the water fall, because she felt more tears coming to her eyes. Little did she notice a familiar head watching her out of the bushes, about just a half-mile away.  
  
______________________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
______________________________  
  
Yeah, sorry that was so short :(  
  
For any of you writing pregnancy-birth type stories, I found a cool site where you can pick out names and stuff. I already have a name picked out for Shego's baby in this story! Plus it lists the signs of pregnancy, and all that. It came in handy for me writing this story!   
  
It is: babynames.com  
  
See Ya! :) 


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
__________  
  
Drakken slowly stood up and brushed the sand off of himself. He sighed. This not so little problem complicated everything. Now how were they supposed to get off the island? It wasn't like they had a plan anyway, but Shego being pregnant made it all worse.   
  
For now though, Drakken decided it was best to push all thoughts out of his mind and go get some food, for neither him nor Shego had eaten anything all morning. He thought he was doing her a favor. But leaving Shego alone at this time was the worst mistake anyone could make...  
  
____  
  
While Drakken had gone off in search of food, Junior was tearing through the bushes towards where Shego was. He had just seen her kiss that-that- absolutely gross employer of hers and he was furious!   
  
Didn't she care that HE could have drowned out there, that HE found his way here to 'save her', AND that he lost his precious CD collection which had taken him forever to collect. Now how on earth would he ever be a super pop star?   
  
Being reminded of his former CD collection, made him twice as angry as before. Now Junior was ready to kill Shego for what she had done. As far as he was concerned, everything that had gone wrong for him, was now Shego's fault.  
  
___  
  
Meanwhile, Shego was back at the waterfall, her soft tears flowing freely now that she was alone. She had never felt so emotional in her life.   
  
'What's wrong with me?' she thought as she tried to stop crying but could not. 'I'm so upset, and confused!'   
  
She dipped her feet in the water and tried to think of happier times, but found none. So far, her life had been pretty rotten. But, during those hard times, she had always hidden her feelings from others.   
  
During times of sadness, she had never cried. Times of happiness, she rarely laughed, unless it was for an evil purpose. And when she was in love, she never openly showed her feelings to others.  
  
Now her thoughts drifted to Drakken. Shego had always had a soft spot in her heart for him, but hid it by teasing him, and then sometimes, she pretended her feelings for him did not exist. The truth was though, when Drakken was in love with Amy, and wanted to marry her, Shego was so hurt and jealous inside that sometimes her eyes burned with anger.  
  
She gave in to a long, heavy sigh. Her eyes were dry now. She could weep no more. As Shego lay down on the ground next to the water pool, the last thought that ran through her head, before she fell asleep, was Junior, and as she drifted off into dream land she wondered, did she ever really love him?   
  
________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
________________  
  
I hope that wasn't too boring. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will have more action in it though OK? But 'till then, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks to all of you who do! 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
__________  
  
Senor Senior Junior pushed through the last set of brush and leaves to reveal Shego. She was fast asleep.   
  
For a moment Junior's heart softened, and he seemed ready to forgive his once-beloved tutor. But the spoiled, selfish, im-mature part of him got in the way. Junior decided that he would make Shego his captive, call his father on his cell phone, and turn his ex-girlfriend in.  
  
Senor Senior Senior hated Shego, and if Junior turned her in, and made up stories about how terribly mean she was to him... Junior knew his father would surely go to a great effort to try once again to make his dream come true for him; to be a pop star sensation!  
  
'That was it!'Junior thought evilly.   
  
He crept forward, about to go through with his plan, (Stupid as it was,) but something made him pause.   
  
'What if...' He thought, 'What if before I capture Shego and hand her over to my father, I have a little fun with her. I could. Nothings here to stop me. She's sleeping, and defenseless.'  
  
And with that, cackling evilly, (and pathetically,) Junior woke Shego up with a mighty hard, and painful slap, across her face.  
  
Shego opened her eyes suddenly, her face burning red and sore.   
  
"Junior? What are you doing here? And what the heck was that for?" Shego snapped, leaping up and into her battle position.  
  
"That was for leaving me on the ship when you jumped overboard." Replied Junior, ready with his clever comeback. "It was also for kissing that ugly blue guy." He continued, "AND, FOR NOT CARING AT ALL ABOUT MY CD'S!"  
  
Shego rolled her eyes, and was about to turn around, when Junior grabbed her by her Shirt collar and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Shego lit up her Go Team Glow, but did not have time to do anything to Junior, as he then released her, and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into the waterfall.   
  
Junior smirked. He had never even TRIED to be this evil in his life. "Father was right." He said aloud. "Being evil does feel somewhat good. Wait 'till I tell him!"  
  
He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number, but to his surprise it did not work. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "My cell phone does not work! How will I call Father now?"   
  
Junior started walking off in the opposite direction of the waterfall. In his panic, he forgot all about Shego and ran off, yelling bad words, and whining in despair.  
  
Meanwhile, poor Shego was climbing up onto the bank painfully. Ripping off her cold, wet shirt, she flopped down on the bank, closed her eyes, and wished she would die.  
  
__________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
__________________  
  
Hey everyone, I hope you liked that Chapter, just so you all know, I am changing my pen name to Leola. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
___________  
  
Two hours later, Drakken was walking happily back towards the little waterfall, with his arms full of bananas, coconuts, and grapes. It wasn't 'till he put the fruit down on a rock and turned to face the sparkling water pool, that he noticed Shego, lying motionless, face down, by water's edge.  
  
He ran over to her, holding his breath in fear. "Shego?" He called out to her somewhat gently, "Are you alright?"   
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Shego?" Drakken said again, reaching down and shaking her shoulder lightly.  
  
Shego lifted her head up, but otherwise remained still. "What," She asked groggily, "Do you want now?" Her face was red and tear-stained, and her eyes looked pained and lifeless.   
  
"Nothing." Drakken replied, taken aback. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I've brought food if you want any." He tossed Shego her shirt.(Which had dried in the sun.) And he helped her put it on and get up.   
  
Shego was holding her stomach, she was still in pain.   
  
"Did something happen while I was gone?" Drakken asked, looking a little suspicious.  
  
"Why would you care?" Shego replied sarcastically, taking a bunch of grapes for herself, she was starving.  
  
"I care." Drakken argued. He was getting angry now. He had gone to all this effort to find food for Shego, and this was what he got, sarcasm.  
  
(You see, the problem with Drakken and Shego was that they both had short tempers, and that made them have fights, VERY often.)  
  
"Fine." Said Shego, giving in at last. "I'll tell you. Happy now?"  
  
Drakken didn't answer. He just sat down, to listen.  
  
Shego took a deep breath, and sat down next to Drakken. "Junior's back."  
  
"What?" Drakken asked looking confused.  
  
Shego gave him a look.   
  
"Junior's back." She repeated. "Junior somehow survived to ship wreck, and he found the island too, I guess. And-" She paused for a second, as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Asked Drakken urging her to go on.  
  
Shego took another deep breath, then sighed, before she continued. "Junior...He- He saw us kiss."  
  
Drakken gulped. He felt he knew what was coming.  
  
"Then when you left, I was up here, and I fell asleep. And the next thing I knew Junior was standing over me. He was yelling about how I had kissed you, and then he said something about his CD collection. That's all I remember. But he punched me- in the stomach. It's force sent me flying into the water fall. He went away after that. But I fear he'll be back and I'm scared!"  
  
Shego burst into tears again as Drakken gathered her up in his arms.   
  
"Shh..." Drakken whispered to Shego, "You don't have to be scared. I'll stay with you from now on, to make sure Junior doesn't come back."  
  
"I'm not scared of HIM." Said Shego, strongly enough to make her point. "I'm just worried...What if he hurt the baby, Drakken! What if he injured it!?"  
  
Drakken's eyes widened. That thought had not ever crossed his mind.  
  
"Well," He replied gently, "If you'd let me take a look at you to see if there's any bruising, I might be able to tell you."  
  
"What are you?" Shego teased "A doctor?"  
  
"Believe it or not Shego, I was going to be a medical professional. Back in college, before I got laughed at and dropped out, I was studying to be one. But, as you know, my hobby was building robots, and that one incident about the bebes going to the school dance, kind of ruined everything. So, I became a MAD Doctor! Not a medical one."   
  
He chuckled. "So, no fears right?" He said, somewhat proudly, "You can trust me!"  
  
Shego rolled her eyes and lay back for Drakken. She figured she'd give him this ONE CHANCE, and if he failed, joked around, or flirted with her, she'd know he was not to be trusted.  
  
Drakken lifted Shego's shirt slightly to reveal her stomach. He had covered her waist and legs with the towel he had brought with him when he came to 'rescue' Shego, a week or so ago.   
  
Running his hand over her stomach, he first felt to see if he could feel anything. After all, Shego could be anywhere from 8-9 weeks pregnant, and he wanted to make sure this was the case. If it was, He would probably be able to feel a slight bump, even if it was too small to confirm anything yet.  
  
"I don't see any bruising." Drakken said truthfully. "I honestly think you're fine. But there is one thing." Drakken added after he had helped Shego sit back up.  
  
"What?" Asked Shego, a little worried.  
  
"I think you were right about you being pregnant." Drakken said, with a small smile on his face. "I think I could feel the baby already! It's probably going to be big, Shego!"  
  
He grinned, and gave Shego a small hug. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks." Replied Shego, who couldn't help smiling a little herself. "I guess it is a special thing. To be a Mother." She sighed. "But who's going to deliver the baby if we can't get off this island?"  
  
"That is a tricky one." Drakken admitted. "But I think your best bet is to stick it out here and have the baby, before we start to try to get off the island."  
  
"And why is that?" Asked Shego, for once curious on what Drakken had to say.  
  
"Because," Drakken continued, "If we give a distress signal now, and we are found, we'll be thrown in jail. Then, when the baby is born, they'll take it away from you. We don't want to risk that."  
  
Shego winced at the thought of having her baby, and then have it taken away from her, all because she was a criminal.  
  
"No." Agreed Shego. "I don't want that to happen at all."   
  
'Drakken sure is acting smarter than I usually give him credit for.' Thought Shego. 'Maybe there is much more to him than I thought.'  
  
"Dr. D?"   
  
"Yes Shego?"  
  
"I tired, but I don't want to sleep in case Junior comes back. I don't want lose this baby." Shego patted her stomach. "Do you think you might-"  
  
"Sure Shego. I'll watch over you while you sleep."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry Shego, you can thank me later."  
  
And with that, Shego fell into a deep sleep, cozy in the arms of the one she loved.  
  
_______________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
_______________________  
  
Woah...That was a looong chapter... for me! Over 1000 words! I'll update soon. But Please review, and I'll update sooner! 


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18  
  
___________  
  
Four WHOLE months had passed, and there had been no sign of Junior whatsoever.   
  
Drakken was sure Junior had fallen off some cliff, gone for a swim and drowned, or been bitten by a snake and was no longer around. But Shego said she knew that Junior was still out there, bidding his time.   
  
She still was careful when she took a walk or left their campsite. Of course she could fight Junior off to some extent, but that would involve endangering the baby. And she did not want that.  
  
___  
  
In four months, Shego and Drakken had learned many things together, and their relationship had deepened greatly.   
  
Shego had discovered She could make a fire with her Go Team Glow, and Drakken had taught himself and Shego how to spear and cook fish. It was funny really, Drakken and Shego had gone from hi-tech evil living, to a very simple life on the wild, lonesome island.   
  
In a way they missed their old life, but sometimes Shego would feel herself having such a great time on the island that it seemed like it didn't matter anymore. Drakken felt the same way too. They didn't know it, but their hearts were learning to love, together.  
  
___  
  
When the sun rose that morning, Drakken and Shego were huddled together, asleep at the edge of their little water pool.   
  
As the light of it sparkled against the water, Drakken slowly woke up. He had been extremely nice to Shego this whole time on the island, and had tried his very hardest not to rant and do anything that would annoy her. But secretly in his heart he envied Junior for getting Shego pregnant.  
  
He decided he needed some alone time, desperately. He needed somewhere to go and privately think about all his crammed confusing thoughts. So, he left a note for Shego spelled out of little pebbles, and set off up through the jungle-like brush on his own.  
  
I hope Shego doesn't get too worried... he thought to himself. But eventually that thought left his head, because he was 100% convinced that Junior was dead.  
  
_________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
_________________  
  
To all readers: I'm sorry it took so long to get that up, (I was kind of stuck, but now I know what is going to happen!) and I'm sorry it was so short, but I AM STILL INTO THIS STORY!!!! So PLEASE review and there WILL be more! 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
__________  
  
Meanwhile in the GO Tower...  
  
"Mego! How many times this week did I tell you to call Shego?" yelled Hego, bossily. "We need to check up on our sister now and again. Even if she is, well, evil." Hego was the oldest of all of Team GO, and he liked to be in charge. Where as Mego, in his early twenties, had an obsession- with himself.  
  
"Oh Hego," Said Mego from his purple GO seat, "Let's focus here. On me! Now as I was saying-"   
  
"Fine!" Interrupted Hego, "I'll call her myself."  
  
Hego pulled out his blue cell phone, and called Shego's number. A few minutes later he hung up, unsuccessful. "The call didn't go through." He muttered, and then tried to call his sister again. No luck.   
  
Frustrated, Hego put down his phone and went over to the tracking board. The tracking board, was a flat screen, that showed a map of the world.   
  
Back when Shego was little, she had a knack for wandering off and getting lost. Hego, feeling concerned about his sister's safety, invented a tracking microchip and microchip-ed Shego. She never knew about it.  
  
Hego typed Shego's name into the tracking board, but the red blinking tracker dot pointed to the middle of the ocean. Yet, the land and sea gage pointed to land.  
  
"Hmm..." Thought Hego aloud, "Must be some kind of uncharted Hawaiian island."  
  
"Wegos!" Hego called out to his youngest brothers, "Get the plane ready! We're going to Hawaii!"   
  
________  
  
Back on the island, Shego woke up with a pain in her stomach. After a few seconds it went away though, and she just shrugged it off. It was too early for her to be going into Labor, wasn't it? Only feeling slightly worried, Shego stood up and brushed herself off.   
  
I wonder where Drakken is? She thought to herself. Looking around more, she didn't find Dr. D, but she found his note. Shego read it aloud, "Dear Shego, I have gone on my own little journey for today, to sort out my thoughts. Will be back by sunset. Love, Dr. Drakken."  
  
Shego sighed and sat down. Another rippling pain went through her, and she decided she was too tired to look for Drakken at this very minute. She would just have to wait until his return...  
  
________  
  
As Shego was waking up, Drakken was walking along the beach when he came to a rocky, jagged mountain-cliff like land form that at the top, seemed to hang over the water's edge.   
  
It seemed very magical and welcoming, so Drakken decided to climb it. It had been a long time since he'd had some alone time, or an adventure. With an evil grin on his face, he started to climb.  
  
_________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
_________________  
  
Another short chapter :( oh well, I'll probably have more up tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
The first hour of climbing Drakken enjoyed. It was an adventure he had not had for a while. But eventually, he started to get tired of climbing a steep cliff. He looked up. There was not far to go now. "I might as well climb to the top then," Drakken thought aloud.   
  
FINALLY he reached the top. Looking over the cliff's edge, Drakken gasped in amazement. A tear rolled down his cheek. The view was so beautiful, so magical!   
  
"It's been so long since I felt this way." He muttered under his breath as he felt his heart melt.  
  
"It will be the last time too!" Said a voice from behind him. It was Junior!   
  
Before Drakken even had a chance to think, Senor Senior Junior gave Drakken a mighty shove, nearly knocking him off the cliff. This was the first time Drakken noticed the crashing white waters below.  
  
Quickly getting back up, Drakken found his footing again and punched Junior in the face. After Junior fell to the ground, Drakken had a chance to think.   
  
What had gotten into Junior? It was almost as if having to live on the island and then seeing Shego fall in love with someone else, had made him go nuts!   
  
Thinking it safe to leave now, with Junior knocked out, Drakken turned to start his climb back down the cliff, to get back to Shego before night fall.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, A fist whacked Drakken in the stomach and sent him flying. Desperately, Drakken managed to grab onto the side of the cliff with one hand for dear life.  
  
Junior leaned over Drakken to knock him in the face for the final time, but he slipped on a jagged rock and fell face forward, off the cliff. The last thing Drakken heard of him was his screaming, and then a humongous splash.   
  
Junior was no more.   
  
NOTE: Sorry, everyone for the wait. I promise I'll update more, I'm sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL! 


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21  
  
After hearing that huge deathly splash, and realizing if he slipped he would be a goner too, Drakken did the one thing that came to him by instinct. He called for Shego.  
  
Back in camp, the go plane had already landed, and Shego's brothers were talking to her, trying to get as much information out of her as they could, such as "How did you get here?" And "What are you doing here, sis?" It was hard. Shego refused to answer any of her brothers questions, especially the ones that concerned her growing stomach. That was when Shego heard it. "SHEGO!!!! SHEGO!!!! HELP!!!!!" It was unmistakeably Drakken's voice.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes and smirked. "Drakken must be being attacked by a monkey or a snake or something. That was him, calling for me." She told her brothers. Then, slowly standing up with some effort, she said, "I'd better go find him."   
  
"Wait Shego." Hego said, grabbing her arm firmly, but gently. "You're in no condition to be running off anywhere. We'll take the plane.  
  
Shego was about to protest, but suddenly she felt another wave-like pain engulf her body. She didn't react from it, she didn't want Hego to freak out, but she climbed in the plane anyway. A small smile broke out across Hego's face and he hustled Mego and the Wegos in after Shego.  
  
Nearly a half hour later, they had spotted Drakken. Shego let out a cry of fright as the Go plane slowly landed on th cliff where Drakken was hanging on by only one hand now.   
  
Hego dashed out of the plane and rushed to help Drakken. Hego used his super strength to pull him up. Drakken immediately collapsed on the ground when Hego let go of him. Drakken's hands were bleeding and he had no strength left in him at all. What had started out to be a fun, adventurous day, had now ended up to be his worst nightmare.   
  
Suddenly he remembered Shego. Drakken lifted his head and saw her trying to get out of the plane, but Hego refused to let her. At last it got to the point where Shego lit up her claws and threatened to claw Hego out of the way. This worked. Before Drakken knew it, Shego was out of that plane and into his arms...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey everyone! Long time no see, huh? Don't worry, the story carries on, I was on a two week writing break, that's all. By the way, my pen name is different now, as you can probably see! lol! Please leave Reviews!!!!!! :) 


	23. Chapter 22

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!!!! :)  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
Even though Drakken was tremendously weak, he still managed to wrap his arms tightly around Shego when she lay down on the ground next to him.   
  
As the tears ran down Shego's face and onto Drakken's it started to rain. It just dawned on her, how close she had come to losing Drakken forever, and it felt so good, so absolutely perfect, to have him right there, to be nestled in his arms.  
  
As the cold, refreshing rain pounded down on them, Drakken brought his lips to Shego's and kissed her gently. Mego and the Wegos clenched their eyes shut in disgust as they saw their sister deepen the kiss...  
  
All of a sudden, Shego felt a small 'pop' inside her stomach and water ran down her legs, making her even more wet. Her water had broke! She let out a gasp of fright, and quickly whispered to Drakken what had happened. He got up as fast as he could to help. Hego, seeing something was wrong, ran over to see what he could do.  
  
"Shego's water broke." Drakken cried to Hego. Both men looked troubled and worried.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hego asked at last.  
  
"Positive," Replied Drakken. "Right Shego?"  
  
Shego only nodded. She was embarrassed. And she knew something about this was not right. She wasn't even due yet! She knew that for a fact.  
  
"Come on," Called Hego from the Go plane, "Off to the hospital!"  
  
"But Shego," Drakken begun, "She's a villain!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Reassured Hego, "They'll let Team Go in for sure!"  
  
So off they went, all 6 of them, in the Go Plane. 


	24. Chapter 23

NOTE: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. BUT NOW THIS STORY IS BACK IN PROGRESS. READ AND REVIEW! (THIS CHAPTER'S KINDA SHORT, BUT ALL MY CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY ARE. I JUST DECIDED TO STAY CONSISTENT. THE CHAPTERS IN MY OTHER STORIES ARE LONGER.) 

CHAPTER 23

It was about an hour later when Drakken found himself sitting nervously in the hospital waiting room. At this point, everything was a blur to him. Somehow they had got Shego in there. Drakken wasn't even sure if the nurses recognized her as a villain or not.

All he could think was how Shego was in a hospital bed in pain and having a baby. Not just any baby, but Junior's baby. Drakken wanted Shego to be happy and be OK, but he did feel a little jealous of Junior. He just couldn't help wishing it was his baby, not Junior's. Time seemed to creep by and Drakken was more nervous than ever. A minute felt like an hour, and an hour felt like a century. At last, a doctor came striding up to him.

"Is Shego alright?" Drakken asked, his voice trembling.

"Things don't look good..." The doctor began slowly, "The babies-"

"Babies?"

"The triplets." The doctor said with a puzzled look on his face. "Didn't you know?"

"Triplets? Shego's having triplets?" Drakken asked, panic in his voice.

"Yes." Said the doctor firmly as if to set all the facts straight.

'That explains it all.' Thought Drakken in wonder. 'I was tricked into thinking that the baby was strong and healthy because Shego's stomach was so big. But that was only because there were three of them.'

Then it hit him.

'If there are three babies,' Drakken thought, 'And they're all over three months early, how small are they going to be?'

"Are Shego and her babies OK?" Drakken asked tentatively, knowing something must be wrong.

"Like I said." Continued the doctor, "The outlook is not good. We've examined the patient thoroughly and two of the babies' hearts are hardly beating. The third one is also in critical condition. If we don't operate now and remove the triplets, there is a high chance you will lose your wife and her babies. I'm very sorry."

Drakken was speechless. He said nothing, he didn't even mention the fact that Shego wasn't his wife and those babies were very much not his. He felt terrible for Shego. Right now, he loved her more than ever.

"The cause of all of this is unknown. I'm very, very sorry." The doctor said again, patting Drakken on the arm as if it would comfort him some. Then he walked away to prepare for the dangerous operation.

Shego was lying on a hospital bed with wheels as a nurse rolled her to the operating room.

Pain seared through her small body, making her eyes water with agony. To make things worse she was wearing nothing but a white hospital gown which, now in the operating room, the nurse was taking it off, placing a towel over Shego's lower half and preparing to give her a shot.

Another nurse tied Shego's hair back. A few seconds later, Shego's pain left her as the nurse gave her the shot, and the last thing Shego saw was the doctor coming into the room with his latex gloves on.

Then everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Hour after hour passed and still Drakken sat waiting for news of Shego. He felt like nobody cared that he was alone and scared for Shego's life. He thought back to when they were on the island, before Junior had shown up and they were alone. Despite the hardships, Drakken knew that they had had some good times together. He hoped Shego felt that way too.

At last, Drakken grew sick of waiting. Shego's brothers had all gone to eat at Bueno Nacho. He felt like they didn't care either. A few months ago, Drakken wouldn't have cared about Shego this much, but now everything was different.

Getting up out of his seat, Drakken crept along the hallway where he had seen the doctor go. Suddenly, he heard someone coming. Panicking, he turned and ran to the nearest door in sight which was a room that said, 'ROOM 717' on the door. He pushed open the door and darted into the room as fast as he could. Collapsing on the examination table from exhaustion and relief that he had not been caught, that was when Drakken got his great idea.

On the counter next to the sink was a doctor's shirt, coat and gloves. Drakken took off the gigantic blue and black shirt Hego had lent him when they were on the plane. Then, he slid into the white hospital shirt and yanked the coat on over that. Buttoning up the long white coat, while looking in the mirror over the sink, he noticed something was not right.

His hair. It had grown quite long since they had first arrived on the island. His pony-tail holder had snapped during his wild get-away from the coconut throwing monkey. Drakken frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He had become quite scraggly-looking indeed.

Rummaging through the drawers until he found a pair of scissors, he gazed one last time at his long hair, then began to snip. After having his hair long for so many years, this was a shock to Drakken and his hands shook quite a bit as he tried to make his hair look presentable.

After the final cut to his hair had been made, Drakken looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was far from good looking. One side of it was spiky and very short and the other side was thick and layered against his head.

'Well,' Thought Drakken, forcing himself to look away from the mirror. 'At least it's sort of professional looking, I think.'

Sighing with disappointment that he would not be able to put his hair in a ponytail for a long time, Drakken washed his face and hands and pulled on the plastic gloves. Then, he opened the door of 'ROOM 717' and stepped out into the hallway to begin his career as a doctor.

Halfway down the hallway, Drakken passed a nurse in a long white dress who smiled at him as he passed.

'I think my plan is working!" He thought in excitement.

Rounding the corner, he almost bumped into a large doctor who was franticly running around like he was urgently looking for someone. To Drakken's surprise, the Doctor's face lit up when he saw him.

"Doctor Dronic?" The large doctor asked Drakken, excitedly.

"Yes," Drakken said nervously, "That's me." He took a deep breath and told himself to remain calm.

"Good. We are in the middle of an emergency operation. We need your help. I'm Doctor Adam Lou."

"Well, good thing you found me then, Doctor Lou." Drakken said confidently, trying to be convincing.

"Yes." Doctor Lou smiled at Drakken, "This operation is getting tricky. I hope you don't mind blood, because there's a lot of it."

"Oh no, not at all. I love blood, It's my job!" Drakken said, following Doctor Lou down the hallway.

'Oh God.' Drakken thought desperately. 'I can't stand blood. It makes me nauseous. Why did I have to say that?'

"Here we are." Doctor Lou announced when they reached the operation room. "Put on this mask and clean gloves."

Drakken did as he was told and followed Doctor Lou into the operating room.

As Drakken walked into the operating room he was nervous, but when he saw SHEGO on the operating table he felt faint and shaky all over. He started to turn back toward the door.

'How did I get myself into this?' He thought in his fear. 'I dressed up as a doctor to try and find out how Shego was doing and now I'm standing here over her unconscious body and I'm expected to operate on her? What if I mess something up? I can't do this I just can't!'

"Doctor Dronic?" A short female Doctor called over to him, "What are you doing? We need you now!"

Breathing in a deep breath, Drakken forced himself to face the other doctors, and worse of all, Shego.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Drakken, his blue cheeks going pale at the sight of blood.

"Oh," replied Doctor Lou, "We just need some extra help. You see, this woman was having triplets but something went wrong so we have to remove the babies and try and save their lives and the mother's."

"I see." Drakken muttered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"So," said Doctor Lou, as he continued the procedure on Shego as he talked, "We've opened her up and removed the first baby, which unfortunately didn't survive even the first few minutes of life, it was too fragile and weak. But, we need help with the last two if they are to survive. We have got all the proper equipment here, we just need some extra hands. So when I get the next baby it will be handed to you and then you hand it to Doctor Shanna who will try to save it's life and get it's heart beating properly again. Got it? Time's a wasting."

Drakken felt his eyes filling with tears as he handed the next lifeless baby to Doctor Shanna, who declared it stillborn. He felt so terribly horrible for Shego. What would her reaction be when she woke up to find her children dead?

As the final baby was handed to Drakken, he felt utterly hopeless. But then something made him gasp. The baby was breathing, it was very much alive as Doctor Shanna, with a small smile on her face placed the tiny baby girl into an incubator.

As the other doctors closed Shego up, Drakken followed Doctor Shanna with Shego's small baby in the incubator to an emergency infant room where there were other small premature babies like Shego's.

"She'll be just fine here." Doctor Shanna said with a quick glance at Drakken. "Nice hair by the way." She remarked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh...thanks." Drakken replied, embarrassed.

"Thank you so much for helping us through the operation. You helped save a child's life. Now let's hope we get a good outcome from the mother."

"It must be hard for her when she finds out that her other two children are dead." Drakken sniffed, biting his lip and trying to stay in character.

"Yes." Shanna agreed, "But we found out all the babies were in such a bad condition when we did the tests, and we're lucky we could save one. If we didn't operate all of them and the mother would have died."

Drakken had a hard time agreeing to this. He really felt that if the doctors had been more determined to save all three of the babies, they could have done so. Though, he didn't mention this to Shanna.

"Of course." Was all he said. "I must go now. Wish the patient good luck on a speedy recovery."

"Alright, Goodbye!"

Drakken left the room as fast as he could. What he had been through in the past few hours was more than he had ever been through in his life. He was proud of himself for staying in character as a doctor and successfully tricking the doctors into thinking he was Doctor Dronic. Deep down though, he felt upset and still worried for Shego. He had to see her as soon as she woke up. Drakken hoped that Shego wouldn't be too depressed about losing two of her babies. Although right now he felt depressed and angered about it, and the children weren't even his. Drakken couldn't even describe the feelings he was feeling right now, and the sad thing was, the worst wasn't over yet...

TO BE CONTINUED...

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! MORE TO COME SOON! THANKS FOR READING:) 


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25 

After returning his borrowed doctor's uniform, Drakken sadly made his way back to the hospital waiting room. Hego was waiting for him there.

"Doctor Drakken? Are you ready to go back to the Go Tower with us?" Hego asked in his soft deep voice, sensing Drakken's sadness. Drakken just nodded slowly, still dazed from what had just happened, and followed Hego out of the hospital.

Back at the Go Tower, Drakken took a long hot shower and changed into clean clothes, another one of Hego's blue shirts and a pair of his jeans that he didn't wear much anymore. After that, he went to lay down on the couch, and after much tossing and turning, finally fell asleep.

At about six in the morning, before any of the Go Team was awake yet, Drakken decided he would call a cab to drive him to the hospital. He thought about calling one of his henchmen, but then decided that they had probably all deserted him by now, since none of them had come looking for him. In fact if it wasn't for Shego's brothers, Drakken thought suddenly, Shego and I would probably still be on the island right now.

"Shego..." Drakken muttered her name out loud and it sent chills throughout his body. He loved her so much. Without thinking for another second, Drakken grabbed the phone off the hook on the wall and dialed the number for the only place he knew that had hire cars; Henchco.

"Hello? Welcome to Henchco what would you like today?" Said a man's voice on the the other end.

"Yes, um this is Doctor Drakken. I would like a car out here as soon as possible."

"OK Doctor, where do you live?"

"Pick me up at Go Tower, right in the middle of Go city."

"Alright, that will be one hundred and fifty dollars to get a cab out there and then an extra 5 bucks per mile." Said the man calmly.

"A HUNDRED AND FIFTY?" Drakken exploded, "WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU THINK I AM MADE OF MONEY?"

"That's our lowest price sir." The man's nervous voice shook as he spoke.

"Oh...fine! Just hurry up and get it here alright?" Drakken snapped slamming the phone down hard.

After an hour of nervous waiting and hunting around the tower for money, Drakken heard the car pull up outside and he hurried to it. The driver was a short stubby, bald man, dressed in a Henchco suit. He was so short that he could barely see out the window.

Drakken handed the man a paper with directions on how to get to the hospital because the hospital was many miles away. The driver took one look at it, crumpled the paper up, spit on it, and threw it out the window.

"I know how to get to the damn Hospital!" He growled fiercely at Drakken and then lit a cigar. "All you had to do was tell me where you wanted to go and I would have taken you there."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Drakken managed to say, between coughs. The whole car had filled with smoke.

"Do you think maybe you could open a window?" Asked Drakken, who was now choking on smoke.

"I'm the driver. I get to decide when we open the window."

The drive to the hospital was like hell to Drakken. When they finally got there, he tumbled out of the car, surprised he was still alive. He hesitantly payed the driver what he owed him, giving no tip for such lousy service, then ran into the hospital as fast as he could.

"Hello, I'm here to visit someone." Drakken said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Welcome, I'm nurse Lucy. So, do you have an appointment to see this 'someone'?"

"Well, no...but I have to see her now! I just have to!" Drakken burst out loudly, nearly in tears remembering the events of yesterday.

"Sorry sir we cannot allow you to see this lady if you did not set an appointment and confirm it with the patient 24 hours before your visit."

"I HAVE TO SEE HER!" Drakken felt like he was in some horrible nightmare, he couldn't control himself at all, he felt like he couldn't carry on living and breathing unless he was with Shego. He had to find out where she was!

Without even stopping to think Drakken turned and raced down the the nearest hallway.

"Catch that mad man!" Nurse Lucy screamed before she fainted right there behind her desk.

'Where could Shego be?' Drakken wondered desperately. Then he came to two doors. They were labeled ROOM 717 and further down the hallway, ROOM 718. "Room 717!" He yelled aloud, "I was here yesterday!"

People were running down the hallway trying to catch him. They were nearing, coming closer, yelling things like "Get the mad man!" and "Call the police!"

ROOM 717 was his only hope. He pushed the door open slowly, praying Shego would be in there. Closing the door behind him, Drakken dared to look at who was in the hospital bed of ROOM 717...

Black hair, slim figure, long claw like nails...IT WAS SHEGO!

Drakken ran to her bed side and sat down on a stool that was next to the bed, running his hands through Shego's tangled hair.

Her emerald green eyes were closed.

"Shego?" Drakken whispered softly in her ear. Her eyelids fluttered. "Shego?" Drakken asked, louder this time, just as the door to ROOM 717 swung open and four angry looking doctors strode up to him and grabbed his arms.

"You are coming with us sir." A tall, muscular doctor said in a deep unpleasant voice, as Shego's eyes fully opened.

The four doctors were dragging Drakken out of the room when Shego called out, "Drakken!" In a quiet weak voice, but loud enough to be heard. The doctors stopped in their tracks.

"Let him go!" Shego managed to say, quite loudly in fact, for just being through a major operation.

The doctors slowly let go of Drakken's arms and backed away. Drakken ran back to Shego's side and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you think you could give us some privacy for a moment?" Drakken asked the doctors, who still stood there, refusing to leave.

"LEAVE!" Shego snapped at the men making them decide right away to get out of ROOM 717 immediately.

Drakken laughed as they left. "You're still your old self, Shego."

"No, not really." She said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Drakken asked, worried of what the answer would be.

"I'm a mother. I had three kids out of wedlock at once and lost everything the night I made them with Junior." She spoke his name with pure hate. "I'm not the same Drakken. I'll be scarred for life."

Drakken was silent. He didn't know what to say. At last he asked, "Have you seen your children yet?" Drakken bit his lip, he knew the answer to where two of the were.

"Two of them are dead." Shego spoke, as if in denial. "But I don't care."

"Shego! How can you say that? They are part of you. It doesn't matter if Junior helped make them because you carried them inside you for many months. You did all the work."

Shego rolled her eyes then sighed softly. "The nurse is bringing in my living baby at 4:00. They told me this when I woke up from the operation and then I fell asleep until well, now." She held her hand out to Drakken and he took it in his, stoking it softly.

All of a sudden, Shego began to cry.

"Shego? What's the matter?" Drakken asked, kissing her tender hand and gently caressing her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"I do care about my babies...I do! They were just innocent little lives and it's all my fault it is!"

"Shh...Shego, It's not your fault. Things like this just happen." Drakken wiped away the rest of her tears and kissed her again.

"Shut up and listen Drakken!" Shego sobbed, her whole body shaking furiously, "It is my fault! I knew the risk of getting pregnant when I had unprotected sex with that whore and I knew that triplets ran in my family! I should have been more careful!"

"Wait a second..." Drakken was suddenly confused, "There are no triplets in your family. The Wegos are twins."

"The Wegos are triplets." Shego said softly, too tired to cry and yell anymore. "Wego three died when he was only five. Aviarius killed him on our first mission."

"Oh Shego, I'm so sorry."

Drakken had never realized how rough Shego's life had been. He had always been so hard on her, and now for once he was noticing how much troubles her family had had.

"Dr.D?" Shego whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yes Shego?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Shego."

After hearing Drakken say those comforting words, Shego fell into a peaceful slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26 

Drakken hurried down the street and looked at his watch. Well, it wasn't exactly his watch. It was Mego's, and it was bright purple. Drakken had stolen it that morning on his way out of the Go Tower.

"Three twenty..." He muttered to himself as he entered the store he had been walking so fast to get to. He had to have time to get exactly what he wanted and then be back in ROOM 717 in time to see Shego with her newborn, and give her the surprise of her life. He was very nervous.

The lady behind the counter was a tall slim lady with blond hair, a pointy nose, and a name tag that said 'Amberly'on it. Her fingers were COVERED in Amber-colored rings.

"How may I help you sir?" She asked in a polite high-pitched voice.

Drakken looked behind all the glass display cases and then suddenly saw exactly what he was looking for.

"I want to purchase...this."

Drakken walked back to the hospital with butterflies in his stomach like never before.

Today was the day. His day. Shego's day. THEIR day. Drakken had decided he would ask Shego to marry him that afternoon. He tucked the velvet case with the ring that he had just bought in his pocket and tried to breathe slowly. His heart was racing. His mind was filling with thoughts and worries about Shego, himself, and the new baby.

At last Drakken arrived at the hospital and made his way back to room 717. He knocked first, then entered, to find Shego still asleep. Sitting down on the bedside stool, Drakken checked his watch again. It was four o clock already.

The nurse should be bringing the baby in any time now, Drakken thought anxiously.

All of a sudden, the door opened and in walked not a nurse, but Doctor Shanna pushing Shego's baby in an infant incubator on wheels. The baby girl looked so tiny and fragile to Drakken that he was scared to even think he had touched this precious infant when he took her from Shego's stomach less than 24 hours ago.

The baby was wheeled up to Shego's beside, opposite from Drakken. It was then Doctor Shanna turned to look Drakken in his small black eyes.

"Do I know you?" She asked, sounding almost certain she did.

"N-no, I don't think so..." Drakken stuttered nervously. He was sure Doctor Shanna was remembering last night, and Doctor Dronic.

"What's your name?"

"Drew...Drew Lipsky. W-What's your's?"

"Shanna." She said softly, "You can call me Shanna."

And with that she turned and left, leaving Drakken mystified, and alone with Shego.

Drakken let out a huge sigh of relief as Doctor Shanna left the room. Had Doctor Shanna been flirting with him? Shaking that off, Drakken leaned down to his love, Shego, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Shego, wake up and see your baby."

Shego's eyelids fluttered and then opened.

"Dr. D?"

"Yes, it's me, and your baby is here now too." Drakken said softly stroking Shego's hair.

Shego sat up as fast as she could and turned to look at the tiny little baby.

"She's really mine..." Shego murmured, as if in a trance. She secretly always had wanted a little girl of her own. But she still couldn't shake the fact that it was Junior's little girl, as well as hers.

She sighed and turned back to Drakken. 'If only it was Drakken's baby, not Juniors.' Shego found herself thinking. She lay back down, her head was spinning. Probably from all the needles stuck in various places all over her body. They were really starting to get uncomfortable.

"Shego?" Drakken asked nervously, taking the small box out of his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we've known each other for a long time now, in fact, we've know each other for many, many years and I know we've only been boyfriend and girlfriend for a little while out of those many years but maybe if-"

Shego was getting excited, "What is it Dr. D? Just tell me!"

Drakken took a deep breath, "Could you find it in your heart to..." Drakken was sweating now and his breathing was getting shallow. He decided to just cut to the chase. Taking Shego's hands in his he said, "Oh Shego, will you marry me?"

Shego smiled like she never had before in her entire life.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I will! I'd...I'd LOVE TO!"

Drakken opened the velvet box and slid a bright, vibrant ring on Shego's finger, that was the same color as her eyes. They both gazed into each other's eyes and smiled sincerely. Then Shego turned back to her tiny baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?" Drakken asked as Shego's eyes sparkled.

"Avalon Mirari Lipsky." She said proudly.

Drakken smiled, hearing his last name being used for the child and then asked, "Why Avalon Mirari?"

"Because." Shego replied with even more sparkle in her emerald eyes, "Avalon means island, Mirari means miracle."

Drakken smiled even more. "That's a perfect name, Shego."

"Thank you." Shego whispered, laying back on her soft pillow and closing her eyes,

"She's our island miracle."

THE END

NOTES: THIS STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED! THANK YOU TO ALL MY KIND READERS/REVIEWERS WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUGH WRITING THIS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! I AM THINKING OF WRITING A SEQUEL SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NOW! IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SEQUEL PLEASE MENTION IT IN YOUR REVIEW AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER!


End file.
